Rape
Initializing If you want to initialize the raping process you have to choose a victim in line of sight and say: "Rape is imminent!" the rules for Speaking It is of no importance if you pass or fail the speaking test. Rapeforce™ and Rapedenfense™ Then you have to calculate your Rapeforce™ and your victim's Rapedenfense™. Rapeforce™: ( Strength + Charisma ) * mileage in meter [ From the point you announced the rape to the victim ] Note: You automatically pass all walking/running tests if you try to rape a victim and ignore ANY obstacles! Rapedefense™: Fortitude + Toughness Flip a coin. If you win add 50 to your Rapedefense™. Rapeforce™ > Rapedefense™ = Roll a d20. If you roll a 20 your victim may choose a new target for your rape. This may be any person/object in line of sight [ This also includes you ] . Otherwise you can proceed to Let's get it on . Rapeforce™ = Rapedefense™ = You and your victim take d3 damage for colliding. Also both of you are flung d3 meters away from the victims position. Now multiply the collisiondamage with the flungdistance in meter and apply the sum as damage to both characters. Rapeforce™ < Rapedefense™ = Your victim may choose one of the following: 1. Dodge and let you run into the next person/object behind your victim. Proceed to Let's get it on with your new target [ You automatically proceed to Let's get it on with your new target ] 2. Lets you rape him/her/it anyways. 3. Your victim starts raping you. Proceed to Let's get it on but your victim is the attacker and you are the defender. Let's get it on You are the attacker and your victim is the defender. 1. The attacker has to choose an entrance hole if he/she/it has a dick, something similar to a dick or an object to penetrate the defender with [ Type A ]. You must choose a legal entrance hole. Everything is a legal entrance hole. The attacker may choose the defender to satisfy one self, if the attacker has no dick, something similar to a dick or an object to penetrate the defender with [ Type B] . You may choose which body part the defender has to use. Note: Ignore step 2 if you are an Type A attacker and had chosen an uncovered entrance hole. If you are an Type A attacker and used ''an object ''to penetrate the defender with, then the defender orgasms and not the attacker. Ignore step 2 ,4 and 7 if you are an Type B attacker and had chosen an uncovered body part. '' 2. The attacker may choose to take a Wisdom or Strength test. If you pass the test you disrobe the defender. If you fail you start raping the defender through his/her/its armor/cloth and take dX damage. X = ((defender's pant's ( Pointiness * Weight )) rounded up) - attacker's Agility. 3. The attacker rolls a d100 and multiplies the roll with his/her/its Stamina to determine how many thrust he/she/it has before he/she/it orgasms. 4. The attacker rolls a d6 for each thrust. On a 6 the defender has to take a Toughness test. If he/she/it passes nothing happens otherwise the defender takes 1 damage. The defender can't get under 10 hit points. 5. For every 10 thrusts the defender has to say something related to the raping process [ i.e. STOP! NO! NOT IN MY EAR!; You are handsome. ] . 6. If the attacker has depleted all thrusts he/she/it orgasms. 7. The attacker rolls a d100 to determine the amount of cum in milliliter he/she/it ejaculates. 8. The attacker flips a coin. If you lose nothing happens. If you win roll a d20 and consult the Aftermath-chart. '''Aftermath-chart' 1: The defender dies. 2: The defender is heavily traumatized and slips into a coma unless the defender passes a Toughness, a Mental stamina and a Sanity test. 3: The defender is traumatized and instantly gains one of the Insanity Stats. The attacker may chose which one. 4: The defender is lightly traumatized and the attacker may steal d6 items from the defender. The attacker automatically passes all Stealing test. 5: The defender never had a more satisfying experience and now is addicted to being raped [ The DM may momentarily control the affected character in appropriate situations if the PC refuses to play his character this way ] . 6: Your ruckus attracts d3 NPCs who join to rape the defender, any PC may join the rape, too. All new participants start with Let's get it on. 7: Your ruckus attracts d3 NPCs who join to rape the attacker, any PC may join the rape, too. All new participants start with Let's get it on. 8: Your ruckus attracts d3 + 1 NPCs who join to rape the attacker and the defender, any PC may join the rape, too. Distribute NPCs and PCs evenly unto both targets. All new participants start with Let's get it on. 9: Your doing attracted a crowd. The Crowd start to clap and toss you 2d12 silver coins as you finish your good work. 10: Your doing attracted a crowd. The Crowd is not pleased with the attackers performance. They start to boo the attacker and throw d6 + 3 random items at the attacker [ The DM may chose the items ] . 11: Your doing attracted a crowd. The crowds lust for rape is not quenched. They take the defender to the nearest big animal or monster and force it to rape the defender. The big animal or monster starts with Let's get it on. Thrusts now wound on 3+ and the defender can get under 10 hit points[ Let's get it on Step 4] . 12: D6 NPCs are disgusted by your doings and start to lynch the attacker. A combat phase begins and the NPCs have Initiative and you have to fight without your pants. Ignore the pants part if you raped the defender with an object, instead you have to fight with this objects equipped in your main hand slot. 13: The attacker falls madly in love with the defender. 14: The defender falls madly in love with the attacker. 15: The attacker and the defender fall madly in love with each other. 16: Your doing attracted a rape demon. The attacker is now possessed by a rape demon if he fails a Wisdom test. If the attacker is possessed he/she/it has to instantly rape a new target if he/she/it is finished raping. 17: The defender is now treated as being pregnant. This can happen in any attacker/defender-constellation. A wizard did it! 18: The defenders belly starts to swell and he/she/it gives birth to a child. This child is a mix between the attacker and the defender. This can happen in any attacker/defender-constellation. A wizard did it! 19: The defenders belly starts to swell and he/she/it gives birth to a stillbirth. This child is a mix between the attacker and the defender. A evil wizard did it! 20: The defenders belly starts to swell and he/she/it gives birth to a pair of demon-twins who start to rape the defender and the attacker. Both start with Let's get it on and the demon-twins have infinite Stamina. A evil wizard did it!